die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Sergeant Bob Mooney
Jack, can i ever tell you how much i hate dirty cops? It's a day spy, you fuck! Get him out of here! ~ Bob Mooney After they abduct her husband from the LAX and he came back to the Safe house to tell Jessica Martin before he holds hostage on her if she does not tell where the bank is he is gonna set a hostage on Jessica Martin to execute the innocent person in the protagonist's family is the Martins after when Craig Martin is brought into the attic along with his wife in the abandoned safe house basement and she tolds him that her husband where is the bank, after then they leave to go to her husband's bank to find her husband's deposit in the bank and then he is about attack and go after Ryan Hewitt to rescue Jessica Martin from the corrupted kidnapper guys along with Ethan Greer also tells Jessica Martin and her son to get out of the car before Jessica Martin and his son (including her husband Craig Martin) to escape from the safe house so they can get away and Ethan Greer is about to hold hostage on the Martins saying that their family is finished then he receives Jessica Martin's phone call is Ryan Hewitt to tell Ethan that he got off with the wrong foot of kidnapping the Family and Ryan makes a deal with Ethan Greer to meet him at the Santa Monica pier to take the Martins that Ryan goes rescue the Martin family from the kidnappers along with Ethan Greer before he fights with Ryan Hewitt in the Santa Monica Pier when Tanner including Dimitri finds Ryan Hewitt after when Ryan is spying on spy sunglass truck to see if The Martins are OK and then he got attention from his girlfriend Chloe (Jessica Biel), and the gangs are Jack Tanner and Dimitri his assistant and Tanner takes him to Ethan Greer and he head hit against his forehead when he got the camera from Ryan Hewitt after Ryan takes it from Craig Martin from the bank, and then he smash the mini camera video tape on the ground after he throws in the ground and smashes into pieces after when Ryan's friend Chad in the whale costume to interrupt Ethan Greer the kidnapper and he tells Ryan's friend Chad (Eric Christian Olsen) in the whale costume to take a walk to walk away to go away. After that Ryan Hewitt jumps into the water and escapes from Ethan and Jack and hide somewhere in the Santa Monica Pier Boathouse where Ryan is hiding after Tanner got knocked out by Ryan and he is about to shoot Ryan when he found him the boathouse when he sees footprints where Ryan is hiding and put his foot on Ryan's neck and about to shoot him but interrupted by a clean cop named Officer Mooney Ryan Hewitt's assistant to rescue the Martins and he puts his hands up and shoots and gets away and he shoot Ryan in the leg and later after that he got a ringing phone call to get attention from Ryan Hewitt the protagonist when Ryan is about to save the Martins after shooting and defeating Ethan Greer the dirty cop and kidnapper ganger, and Ethan dies after he gets shot and after that Ryan reveals himself as ringing caller when he calls to Ethan when he dies after being shot by Officer Mooney, and then Ethan Greer dies and deceased by Officer Mooney the clean cop. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Police officers Category:Heroes Category:Cellular characters